


A Bang For Your Buck

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: It starts with an embarrassing situation and ends in ecstasy.





	A Bang For Your Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty: Author’s Kink

At the state fair, Demyx had outright refused to get on any of the rollercoasters. If it goes too high off the ground, it’s a hard no for him. The only exception is the ferris wheel because it doesn’t go very fast. Everything else? Pass.

At the pop up carnival they had in the mall parking lot, Demyx did  _ not _ get on the Alpine Bobs. Not only did the thing go too fast, but the seat rocked back and forth. He also didn’t like that the only thing stopping them from being thrown onto the ground when the seat  _ turned on its side  _ was a loose metal bar. No thank you. He preferred to watch as his friends enjoyed the ride.

Demyx had seen a lot of death traps with wild names in his lifetime: Tango, Windsurf, Dungeon Drop, Tornado, Crazy Mouse, Bullet, Ring of Fire, so on and so forth. Each and every one of them made his stomach turn just from watching from a distance. He just wasn’t an adrenaline junkie like the rest of his friends, and that was okay. As long as they had their fun and he got to eat something, everything was okay.

Tonight’s fear, however, is different. 

He had been dragged out of the house to a Western themed restaurant as a joke for their friend’s birthday. The night was made even better when he’d unironically stated that he loved it, so they stayed, ate, danced, and had an amazing time. When they were about to leave, another friend who had wandered deeper into the restaurant came rushing back to their table with a wide grin on his face.

“There’s a mechanical bull in the back...”

Now Demyx is watching them ride the bull one at a time to see who can stay on the longest. He doesn’t mind watching them. Tonight is  _ supposed  _ to be fun. He just wishes he was brave enough to ride it. It’s not a rollercoaster, it doesn’t really  _ go  _ anywhere, and the ground is heavily padded all around it in case a rider falls off. Why can’t he just get on the thing? Does he have an aversion to all things mechanical? He needs to ask his therapist.

“You haven’t been on all night, have you?”

Demyx looks up as a tall redhead joins him at the fence surrounding the bull. He’s a friend of Marluxia’s, and he’s seen him around a couple times. He’d seen the bull throw him off three times already, but so far he has been the one to stay on it the longest. He offers him a friendly smile. “It’s not really my thing. I like to watch.”

All of a sudden, a pink haired man is violently thrown to the ground. The bull slows to a stop, and the speakers around them boomed with the sound of a bull’s roar. Demyx cringes as he looks back at the redhead. His name is...Axel, right? “Definitely going to pass.”

“It’s not that bad. It just feels like...a very aggressive spin cycle on a washer.”

Demyx rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, because that makes me want to ride it.”

Axel laughs as he leans against the fence, arms lazily propped on top of it. “I think everyone should try to ride a mechanical bull at least once in their life. Bonus points if you stay on longer than Mar and piss him off.”

Now  _ that  _ makes him want to try it. He probably won’t stay on nearly as long as Axel has, but he can for sure beat Marluxia. He can imagine him huffing and puffing for the rest of the night because the “weenie,” as he’d so kindly dubbed him before, beat his time. If he were to do that, maybe he’ll stop with the weenie shit.

He looks at the bull and bites his lip in thought. There’s also a chance that he’ll fall off within the first ten seconds of the ride. Or injure himself. Is the impending embarrassment worth the slight chance of not being insulted?

“I don’t know...” he says quietly.

Axel leans closer to him. “One time. Try to ride it  _ one time _ just for the bragging rights. If you don’t have fun, I’ll buy you some drinks so you can forget it ever happened.”

Demyx shakes his head. “Can’t. Designated driver, remember?”

“Right. Shit,” Axel mumbles as he looks back to the bull. Another one of their friends has climbed onto it and is having what looks like the time of his life. Axel sucks his teeth as he thinks. A few moments later, he turns back to Demyx. “What if I ride it with you?”

Demyx tilts his head. He didn’t know they could do that. “That’s allowed?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t hit the weight limit, which I doubt will happen because that thing can hold like a thousand pounds or something. And, instead of drinks, I can buy you ribs,” Axel smiles.

This place does make some fantastic ribs…

His eyes narrow as he stares into mischievous, twinkling green. “You’re trying to charm me to my death and I’m mad that it’s kind of working.”

“You are not gonna die,” Axel smirks. “I told you it’s not that bad.” He pauses as he takes a step closer. “But I’m glad you think I’m charming...cause that’s what I was going for,” he winks. It’s so quick that Demyx isn’t actually sure if it happened, but he wants to believe it did.

The dorkiest of giggles slips out of his mouth before he can catch it, and Axel’s smirk widens. This guy is cute and charismatic. He knew this from watching him schmooze a couple of people from a distance, but it’s never been directed at him before. He huffs out his frustration as he looks at the bull one more time. His friend has been thrown off, and the speakers are roaring again.

“Christ,” he mutters as he stands up straight. “Fine.”

Axel’s smirk morphs into a full blown grin. “You’ll ride?”

Demyx shrugs, hoping that his fear doesn’t show on his face. “Tack on some onion rings and dessert to that order of ribs and I’ll do it.”

The redhead whoops as he grabs him by the wrist and pulls—literally  _ pulls  _ him to the fence’s entrance. They meet Marluxia and Larxene there. Marluxia looks shocked to see him anywhere near the entry while Larxene looks mildly impressed. “You actually got the weenie to try the bull? I  _ have  _ to record this.”

Demyx rolls his eyes. “At least I’m getting a free meal out of this. What are you getting? Another F this semester?”

“Not if I can get your mom to sit on my face,” she smirks at him.

Sometimes Demyx hates that his mom is a professor at their college.

“You’re awful,” he hisses as Axel pulls him inside the fence.

“I’ll be your evil step mother very soon! Don’t worry!”

“That is a very worrying statement!” Demyx shouts back. 

When he turns away, he notices that they’re right next to the bull. It looks a lot bigger now that he’s closer to it. “Oh, hold on, let me go put my phone down right quick.”

“Take mine too,” Demyx tells him. He slips his phone out of his back pocket and hands it to him, and Axel jogs over to Marluxia and Larxene. 

He tries to swallow his nerves as the ride operator approaches. The man smiles at him as he slaps his hand against the machine. “This your first time?”

“Y-Yeah.”

He chuckles. “I’ll make sure to make it fun for ya. But this here ain’t nothing to be afraid of. You just gotta get used to her.”

He released a breath of relief. At least the operator’s willing to go easy on him.

The man starts to explain how to safely climb the bull and what they should expect from the ride. He climbs up first, then waits patiently for Axel to climb up with him. They sit a good distance apart, but it’s still close enough for Demyx to know that he’s there. He sucks in a deep breath and grabs on to the padded strap and tightens his legs around the machine just as he was instructed to.

A loud buzzer sounds, and the bull rises a few feet off the ground. Demyx panics and grabs the strap with both hands. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

“Relax. It always starts off slow. You got this,” Axel tells him. And he says it in a way that makes Demyx actually believe him.

“I got this,” he tells himself. “I’m not going to die.”

The machine turns slowly. As it does, it takes its time leaning them backward. Demyx struggles to catch his balance. He nearly slips, and he feels a pair of hands gently push his shoulders forward. “You gotta lean in the opposite direction it’s going!” Axel calls.

Demyx nods. When the machine dips forward, he leans back. It actually is helping him stay steady. He laughs in disbelief as the bull turns in another direction. He’s actually riding a mechanical bull. It’s been exactly ten seconds and he hasn’t fallen off yet. To him, that’s a huge accomplishment.

The machine makes a loud  _ clank _ and jerks them forward. Demyx gasps at the abrupt change. “Don’t panic,  _ don’t panic, _ ” Axel tells him. “Just make sure you’re holding on to the strap. Very tightly.”

“That doesn’t make me feel sa- _ afe!” _ Demyx screams as the bull drops forward. He slides toward the head a little too easily. He's not going to last. This thing is going to throw him into another dimension. He has so many regrets now and he’s not sure if a free meal will fix it.

The bull turns a little faster, and Demyx holds onto the strap for dear life. Another ten seconds pass and the machine makes another loud noise. “Oh god, it’s angry! We’re pissing it off!”

Axel laughs behind him, but he’s never been more serious in his life. The bull starts to jerk them back and forth with a lot more force than what’s probably necessary. It feels like his brain is sloshing around in his skull and part of him contemplates diving off of the thing so it can stop.

That’s a very small part of him. The other, much larger part of him is...having fun? Axel was right. Despite the headache he’s probably going to get from this, it genuinely isn’t that bad. It’s like he’s getting the rush of going on one of those rollercoasters without being hundreds of feet in the air or going faster than 60mph.

He looks up at the digital clock and sees that he’s been on for thirty seconds now. Only twenty more until he beats Marluxia’s time. He laughs to himself in shock. He can definitely stay on this thing for more than fifty seconds. At sixty, he’ll probably stop.

“Fun, right?” Axel calls.

He nods and laughs again. “It is! As long as it stays like this then I’ll be fine.”

“Oh it’s not going to stay like this.”

Demyx whips his head to look back and Axel. “What? But the operator said—”

“Never,  _ ever  _ trust a word that he says,” Axel tells him. “You should be fine as long as you didn’t tell him that this is your first time.”

Demyx lowers his head in shame. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten on this thing. “I really am gonna die.”

The machine swings wildly in another direction, and Demyx is thrown forward from the force. His chest is now touching the saddle. He tries to lift himself back up into a sitting position, but the bull’s front end dips dangerously low and throws him forward again. It starts to jerk wildly, and on his third attempt to sit up right, Axel falls into him.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Axel laughs.

Demyx sort of wants to die. He can’t, for the life of him, sit up and Axel’s added weight is not helping. Not to mention that the position that they’re in looks awful from the audience’s point of view.

“Axel, back up!” Demyx shouts.

“I swear I’m trying to!” Axel’s body does leave, but only for a few seconds. The bull bucks wildly and turns to the left, and he’s thrown right back into him.

And then: “Yeahhhh! Like who you  _ like,  _ fam!”

Demyx lifts his head to see that they’ve caught the attention of several people. Including Larxene, who looks like she’s recording the entire thing on her phone. His face heats up in embarrassment at the sound of the surrounding cheers and laughter directed at them. Out of all the things that could have happened tonight, he did not expect to be clinging to a machine for dear life with some guy’s pelvis slamming into his ass while people watched.

Axel quickly pushes himself back again when the bull rights itself and swings them in a full circle. Demyx huffs as he attempts to sit up again. He gets another look at Larxene with her phone and growls in her direction. “Don’t record this!”

“Too late!” she cackles.

“Marluxia, stop her—!” He lets out a scream when the ride starts to spin  _ and  _ buck at the same time. Axel comes tumbling into him again...but something is different this time.

“I’m sorry! I’m  _ really,  _ really sorry, I didn’t plan this at all!” Axel quickly tells him.

Demyx presses his lips together, face burning even hotter. As if things couldn’t get any more awkward and embarrassing for him, Axel is hard. And with the way the ride is behaving, he knows Axel can’t push himself back anymore.

“It’s fine! I-I know you didn’t mean it!” he calls back. And he tries not to think about how this all seems intentional on the ride operator’s part. He tries so hard— **not hard** , very poor choice of words—to not think about the bulge that’s practically grinding against him. He wonders what’s going through Axel’s head right now.

He yelps as he’s thrown forward on the bull once again. It was bad when he was sitting up, but it’s so much worse while he’s like this. The bull jerks forward again, making Axel’s hips slam into him hard.

Demyx grits his teeth. This is bad. It feels good and it should  _ not  _ feel good.

The adrenaline from the ride and the pleasure from the forced grinding come together to form a dangerous mix in the pit of his stomach. His skin starts to warm and his pants grow a little bit tighter. Now his own bulge is rubbing against the saddle and it feels even better. He blows out a frustrated breath as he buries his face into the machine in an attempt to hide from their audience.

A shudder wracks his body, and a soft moan slips out without his permission. He hates this. He  _ will not  _ have an orgasm on a mechanical bull in a public restaurant. He won’t fucking do it.

The bull swings again, but faster this time. Axel falls off with a choked scream. Without him there to fall back into, Demyx slides down the saddle when it tilts backwards. The bull bucks a few more times before it finally throws Demyx off. He hits the mat with a loud  _ plap  _ and immediately doubles over so that no one can see the front of his pants. He breathes heavily from both exertion and the sexual tension that had built up a little too quickly for his liking, and he drops his forehead against the mat in shame.

The sound of the bull’s roar blares through the speakers as the machine noisily settles back into place.

“And with the help of his partner, Axel the Kid replaces his own best time,” the operator calls enthusiastically.

Demyx’s head shoots up to look at the clock. He slowly sits up as he stares at the bright red numbers in awe. Had they...really stayed on that thing for a minute and twenty-two seconds?

“You okay?”

He turns his head to see Axel looking down at him with a smile. It’s completely unlike the confident smirk he’d received earlier, or the ecstatic grin. This smile is an apologetic one. An embarrassed one. Demyx smiles back, forgiving him for the apology that doesn’t need to be said again.

“I’m okay. That was...fun,” he admits. Axel’s eyes widen, and he realizes his mistake. “T-The ride. The um... _ bull _ . You were right about it…” he finishes lamely.

Axel looks relieved. He extends his hands to Demyx, and he lets him help him to his feet. “I told you it wasn’t that bad. But maybe you should try it again by yourself,” he chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Demyx looks at the bull, and he gets the same chill he’d gotten before even getting on. “No, I...don’t think bull riding is in my future.”

“You know what is in your future?” Axel asks, slowly falling back into that old charm of his. “Ribs.”

It isn’t awkward between them. Thank god. “Ribs and onion rings.”

“ _ And  _ your dessert.”

He doesn’t know that much about Axel yet, but he just knows he is a  _ good _ man.

The two of them leave the bull behind and make their way back to the dining area for their food.

“All out,” the server says.

Demyx’s stomach growls in protest. He lifts his hand to his stomach as if to soothe it. “There aren’t  _ any  _ ribs at all?”

“Yup. We sell out of ribs every Friday and Saturday night. Sorry to disappoint.”

He groans. He was really looking forward to those ribs. It was the main reason he’d even gotten on the bull in the first place. “That’s okay. Thanks anyway...”

The two men walk towards the bathrooms. It’s the quietest part of the restaurant, plus no one is there to embarrass them with catcalls and lewd comments. And god Larxene would probably never let either of them live this down.

Axel sighs. “Okay, so no ribs. I do still owe you a meal, though.”

Demyx smiles to himself. Can this guy get any cuter? “Thanks. That’s really sweet.”

They stand in awkward silence. Demyx wonders if Axel is upset about what happened. He hopes he’s not blaming himself. It was just a freak accident. Shit happens.

“I’m...sorry about what happened on the bull. I really didn’t mean for that to happen,” Axel says quietly, doing everything he can to avoid eye contact with him. His ears are bright red. The poor guy must be mortified.

Demyx leans against the wall and shoves his hands in his pocket. “It’s okay.” He glances toward the game area to see if anyone is anywhere near them. It was embarrassing for him too, but he doesn’t want Axel feeling too bad. He’d said it wasn’t on purpose and Demyx believes him. “...You weren’t the only one.”

Axel looks up at him the very moment he starts to laugh. Because honestly, what else can he do? The taller man sighs, shoulders visibly relaxing. “Okay, so I’m not weird!” he laughs.

“No weirder than I am,” Demyx shrugs easily. “Also, I think that ride operator did that on purpose.”

Axel glances over his shoulder. “He one hundred percent did. Cid’s just  _ like that  _ and none of us can do a thing about it. But he’s a pretty cool guy.”

Demyx tilts his head. “You know him?”

“Through my older brother, yeah. They used to work together and I’d usually see him whenever my brother visited.”

“And now he has a job torturing people with a...bovine shaped, heart attack inducing, carnival ride from hell. Cool.”

Axel laughs as he moves to stand beside him. And for some reason, Demyx’s eyes slide down to his crotch. He quickly tears his eyes away when he realizes where they’ve gone. What the hell is he doing?

“Yeah, it’s not going away any time soon but thanks for checking.”

He gapes like a fish as he looked up at the laughing redhead. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

“Don’t worry about it, dude. You’re good.”

No, he was not good. He was still incredibly shaky from the ride. Somewhere in between being violently whipped around and hitting the mat, he must have shaken something loose in his brain because now he’s just casually looking at a near stranger’s dick. And for what? He’s not even totally sure that he’s attracted to this guy.

Axel grins at him. He blinks a couple times.

So he’s attracted to this guy. That’s still no excuse.

He doesn’t realize he’s biting his lip until it slips from between his teeth. He inhales sharply and looks away. Demyx is losing his mind. It was just a stupid bull ride that went a little too far because “Cid” decided to be a jerk. Nothing more. Axel never claimed any sort of attraction to him so why is he being like this? He needs to get it together.

Demyx leans his head against the wall, mentally berating himself for being an idiot. He feels a little out of his element. He’s never had much of a problem making conversation with people, or even flirting with them. Why does this have to be any different?

He takes a deep breath. If he can beat Marluxia’s time on the worst ride he’s ever been on, he can do anything tonight. He looks up into pretty green and says, “We should probably fix this before we head back to our friends.”

Axel snorts. “Bathroom, then?”

Demyx’s eyes quickly dart around to check the surrounding area. No one is around. He nods quickly. “Bathroom.”

This time, Demyx grabs  _ his  _ wrist and pulls him along. They quickly make their way down the hall and into the bathroom. The second they enter the door, Axel turns him around and backs him into the nearest wall. Their mouths meet, and another chill drips down Demyx’s spine. This is one risk he’s glad he’s taking. He doesn’t need some sky high thrill ride to get the adrenaline he wants. This is more than enough to satisfy him.

Axel’s hands slowly make their way from his sides to his ass. Demyx fights a shiver as he pulls him closer by the waist so he can feel him. 

Their hips roll forward at the same time, slowly, but roughly grinding into one another. He feels Axel’s hands slide to the backs of his thighs. He almost laughs because he already knows what he’s about to do and can’t imagine anything hotter than that.

He brings his hands to Axel’s shoulders to steady himself, letting out a giggle when Axel roughly lifts him off of the ground and pins him to the wall. All of his thoughts immediately scatter because, damn, this guy is really holding him up without much effort. Demyx’s legs lock tight around his waist and leans most of his weight against the wall. The grinding continues. He shuts his eyes and moans softly. “Fuck…”

Axel hums. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.”

“You’re gonna hear a lot more of it real soon,” Demyx laughs.

Axel’s mouth returns to his, and he moves his hands up to cradle the side of his face. The soft sounds of their kisses echo off the walls of the bathroom, and Demyx can’t help the needy moan that rips from his throat. He swears softly when Axel bucks his hips forward. His mind flashes back to that goddamn bull and he whimpers.

Time is lost on him. He can’t tell you when it started or how much time has passed, but he can tell you that he’s having the time of his life. He can tell you that Axel’s lips are soft and his tongue is absolutely  _ not afraid  _ to explore his mouth. He can tell you that Axel has incredible upper body strength. He can tell you that the smell of his sweat mixing with his cologne is slowly driving him insane.

Demyx tries and fails to keep quiet when he releases. He falls against Axel with a loud, echoing moan and trembles terribly. Axel makes a similar noise, and he can only hope that he finished too. A few moments of breathless laughter and heavy panting pass before Demyx stands on his feet again. He stumbles, but Axel quickly catches him.

“You okay?” he laughs softly. 

He nods, face burning for several reasons. He’s a little embarrassed, but he doesn’t regret what he’s done. Demyx smiles up at him, and he’s a lot calmer than he thought he’d be. “I’m okay.”

Axel sighs, smile never leaving his face. He looks content, if not happy. “This is so not what I thought would happen tonight but...at least I finally got to talk to you.”

Demyx was about to make a joke about them doing more than talking, but the word  _ finally _ distracts him. “You’ve been wanting to talk to me?”

“For a while now,” he laughs. “But I was always scared to. Every time I see you, you’re arguing with Larxene or standing alone somewhere. I guess I got it in my head that you were unapproachable.”

Demyx has never laughed harder. “ _ Me? _ Unapproachable?! You’re joking!”

A slight tinge of red appears on Axel’s cheeks. “Hey, I didn’t know you and I didn’t know what to think!”

He snickers as he pulls Axel closer by his shirt and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Do you still think that I am?”

“Nah. Now I just think you’re adorable.”

He kisses him again, amazed by how comfortable he suddenly is around him. It could still be the amazing high making him a bit more confident, but he has a feeling he’ll still want to be this close to him when it fades.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a thing for people accidentally getting turned on and no I will not explain I am already embarrassed bye


End file.
